Axl Zephyrtek
Appearance Zephyrtek often wears a dark grey t-shirt and forest camo jeans. When deploying for a mission, he's seen wearing a steely blue pilot suit with a helmet that boasts a dual-use range-finder and communication antenna. Personality A bit of a loner at first impression, Axl is a really intelligent and surprisingly talkative person who’s skill with a Mobile Suit at range is among the top, virtually never missing his mark with a Mobile Suit’s Sniper Rifle (if it has one) and is highly skilled at using other ranged weaponry to his advantage, preferring to keep the need to use melee to a bare minimum. Strengths *Axl has natural skills with ranged combat. *With his experience in ranged combat, Axl quickly became adept in sniping from long distances. *Axl is skilled in stealth and evasion tactics, allowing him to easily move about in a mobile suit without alerting the enemy. Weaknesses *Close quarter combat, as a distance fighter he isn't skilled dealing with enemies close up. *Working in large groups, though he was slowly getting over this, that ended when the elevator was captured and his squad mates killed, *Axl is a bit of a smart alack at times. History Little is known about Axl’s early life, his earliest memories being of when he left to wander on his own when he around 6 years old. At some point, he began teaching himself how to pilot Mobile Suits built with ranged combat as their primary focus, and this later was emphasized when he enlisted for the American Space Elevator defense crew at age 20 with top marks in his squadron for ranged engagements, a record which quickly earned him the nickname “Sharpshot” by his squad mates, this is also, ironically, the codename he would later be known by. Working for the Space Elevator maintenance corps, Axl’s primary job, along with the rest of those enlisted into the defense squad, was to protect the Space Elevator from terrorist attacks from the ground, a job which Axl performs dutifully with his GM’s Beam Sniper Rifle and sizeable complement of ballistic and beam weaponry, using his GM’s Stealth Unit to remain unseen by the enemy while blasting them from afar with near-perfect precision. Despite this remarkable accuracy, however, both his GM and his skills lack in CQC situations, the former of which being armed only with Head and Shoulder Vulcans and an Iron Gun Blade for use in close quarters combat and his own skills not being very fine tuned for melee engagements. Despite this, Axl lives a rather stable (in his opinion) lifestyle as an MS guard for the American Space Elevator which has gone practically undisturbed for a solid 2 years. His squad's record of unbroken defensive record was soon shattered, however, when an unknown force of MS units that Axl never saw before managed to tear through the defensive line and seize the elevator, The resulting siege left just about all of his squad mates, save the traitor who leaked the info about the squadron's tactical formation to this unknown enemy, dead, leaving Axl the only remaining member of his squadron. As the only survivor of the incident and in possession of a combat-ready Mobile Suit, Axl has since been fighting to re-take the Space Elevator as was his duty to defend it as a member of the Space Elevator maintenance corps. While he succeeded in dwindling the number of unidentified enemies occupying the elevator, reinforcements to the enemy lines arrive every day around 15:00 GMT and his MS is starting to find itself on its "last legs": twice now he has narrowly been able to avoid detection by the enemy and his GM is now down to its Beam Weapons, Sub-Roc gun, and head Vulcan in terms of still usable ranged weaponry, his Smooth bore Cannons, Magella Top Cannon, and torso vulcans having run out of ammo some few months ago, and his Sub-Roc gun, just about the only reliable ballistic weapon he has left, is down to its last few shots. Every day he sends out a distress signal using his MS's comm system on the most secure emergency channel he could find, praying that his call for aid will be answered by someone who can either resupply and repair his MS, aid him in reclaiming the elevator, or both. Category:Sniper Category:Heavy Infantry Category:Team Strike Category:Spiceracksargent001